wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cichlid
Up for adoption. Come to my message wall, and if you get him: Feel free to reboot, but please keep the art and perhaps concept in mind. Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. A fugitive from the Kingdom of the Sea, and wanders within the mainland. Explores many different places, and hopes he doesn’t get caught. Also appears in another universe in Prophecy of the Future. Appears in Canon + is flexible in any universe. Minor OC and roleplay character by Sab. Appearance “That seems cool!” —— Cichlid looks like an ordinary SeaWing, though small and lithe. He looks thinner than most, with blue-green colored scales that seem natural and not too bright. To some, his colors might be comparable to a blue spruce tree. The crest on his head is spearmint green, just like his webbings and his large wings. His face has multiple scratches from scuffles he gets in his life. His horns and claws are seaweed green, and compliment his spearmint hues. His glowing stripes are sky blue to match his scales. Cichlid's eyes are dark blue and he wears a black leather chain pouch. Personality "Uh huh." —— He appears to be a mellow and peaceful dragon, though he seems “lazy” at times. Cichlid is also not an attention-seeker, and rather stays to himself. Cichlid is also a little touchy about too many dragons looking at him. He is independent at times, though his nice attitude makes up for it. Being mellow and not much of an attention-seeker, he stays quiet and tends not to be involved in situations. He’s almost “secretive” to an extent, but doesn’t want to be labeled that way. When there’s trouble, he does not bother to be a hero. He doesn’t stand up for anyone either. Cichlid thinks that, in order to have a peaceful life, one should not be involved in too many things. Keeping to himself is his personal philosophy, really. Cichlid isn’t entirely a loner, though. He occasionally talks to others whenever it is necessary. It’s only the big matters he chooses not to partake in. In a market, he would rather shop and then exit. In the streets, he would rather avoid gangs. He does yearn for a couple friends or two, since there are times he feels lonely. Being independent to him doesn’t mean he wants to be devoid of conversations. He has normal interests too. Whenever he is alone, he finds reading and sky-gazing nice activities to do. He even likes to explore, and would take notes on what he finds/see. Cichlid is also great with his geography, and can name locations and know where places are. Biography “It's time to go.” —— Cichlid’s life started off as normal, though he was told to serve royalty when he was young. Rather than being in the Deep Palace, he mainly worked in the Summer Palace. He didn’t really like it, but he had to obey his parents. They weren’t the richest dragons, but thought that he could help them by being a servant. And it wasn’t like his unenthusiastic behavior was a secret; the whole palace knew. That’s when there was an attack in one wing of the palace. Two dragons dead, and a couple injured and wasn’t conscious then. All the dragons suspected him of allying with an enemy, and was responsible for it. After all, it was easy to point claws at a dragon who didn’t enjoy his duty. So he fled towards somewhere else — but, he didn’t know where. He flew all the way to the Rainforest Kingdom, because he felt it was safe. And that’s when Cichlid longed for a new home, despite being far from family and safety. He was determined to find a safe place, whether it’s isolated or within a small. friendly community. He soon felt like his life was about surviving, though. So many small communities he lived in became prone to violence and unrest. And Cichlid found that large groups weren’t ideal for him. The dragons who aid him would make him feel unsafe, as if they might be traitors. Or perhaps they might return him to the SeaWings, who would love to persecute him (for no reason, it seems). He had been moving everywhere now, not staying in one place for too long. Though, he found a small friend in Daybreaker, a Night/Sky hybrid who lives at the tail of Pyrrhia. They got along very awkwardly; Daybreaker admired the SeaWing’s independent attitude. The hybrid knew that Cichlid doesn’t want to stay in one place for long, so he couldn’t stay at his house. Though, he offered to cover for Cichlid no matter how far he was — Daybreaker would love to help burn up scouts and soldiers looking for him, along with stopping any dragon from gaining onto Cichlid’s trail. The SeaWing reluctantly accepted. This hybrid seemed very weird and a little not-so-mellow at times, but he appreciated his generosity. And he still moves. Cichlid yearns for a safe home, whether he could be alone or with a couple dragons. And maybe one day, he could get a lover. Relationships Wanders around a lot, so feel free to ask for relationships. Princess Anthiese: Cichlid thinks that she is quite a good dragon, given her personality. He finds her an odd hybrid, but doesn’t let that get in the way of his opinion. Overall, she seems interesting to him. Gallery 0CC6B469-3020-40E2-B4EF-747FC750B3A8.png|By TwilightWoF!! FRCic.png|FR Trivia * His name refers to perchlike fish originating from tropical regions. * He kind of wants a lover, especially one who isn't SeaWing. * He might want to stay somewhere in Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Adoptable